1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials for reducing memory loss. For example, this document relates to using inhibitors of GAT-3 polypeptide activity to reduce memory loss in mammals suffering from Alzheimer's disease (AD).
2. Background Information
AD is a common form of dementia. In general, AD worsens as the disease progresses and eventually leads to death. Current treatments appear to help only with the symptoms of the disease, and there are no approved drugs that stop or reverse the progression of AD.